


The Capering Damned - Art Post

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: It's always been this way in the Division; working for a top secret agency isn't the worst thing, Jensen thought. Until he got to know Jared. All of a sudden, this way of life doesn't seem right at all.Original art created for the 2019 J2 Reverse Bang
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 12





	The Capering Damned - Art Post

**Author:[](https://emberthrace.livejournal.com/profile)[emberthrace](https://emberthrace.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:** General violence

Read story here: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599698)


End file.
